Legendary Pokémon Giveaways, Nothing Could Go Wrong!
by ThePizzaLovingTurtle
Summary: As generous as it is, is giving away free legendary Pokémon REALLY a good idea in the long run?
**Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire: Giveaways, Nothing Could Go Wrong!**

The sun rose steadily, casting light onto the vast region of Hoenn, birds in the trees chirping as morning dawned, Pokémon across the realm waking up to start the day, humans doing the same, only with more human traits. Light fell upon a orange, makeshift tent, the shadow cast lengthening each time the sun rose. Inside of said tent was a boy napping in a sleeping bag, white cap draped over his eyes. Sleepily, the boy rose out of his knapsack, took his white cap off his face, wiped his eyes, perking up almost instantaneously, and leapt out of the comfortable cloth bag he slept in, stretching his arms. Getting a better look at him, he had brown hair under the white cap and pale blue eyes; he wore a red shirt with black tones and a long pair of black shorts. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, reaching to his right, where a small green backpack laid down on the ground next to him, taking the backpack and draping the straps over his shoulders, wearing the backpack with ease. The boy left the tent via the orange flaps, and was greeted by the shining sun, a large grass field laid out in front of him, hills and oceans to explore beckoning. He smiled, reaching into his bag, pulling out a red and white sphere, tossing it into the air. The sphere shot open, releasing a burst of light that materialized on the ground, shaping itself from the ground up. The light eventually faded, leaving an orange dog of sorts in its place, black stripes and plumes of white fur sticking off of it like smoke. The dog turned around and yipped at the boy, running in a circle before bounding up to meet his owner.

"Good morning, Growlithe!" The boy greeted the dog cheerfully. "You ready to start the day?"

Growlithe nodded, yipping again enthusiastically. The boy smiled, gesturing for the orange pup to follow him.

"So Growlithe, what's on your mind today? Wanna go catch some other Pokémon?" The boy asked.

Growlithe barked, a burst of hot air shooting out of its maw.

The boy smiled. "Alright then, let's- Oof!"

The boy fell back on the dirt path below, eyes shut as if anticipating another blow. Growlithe hopped to his side, growling at what was in front of them. Opening his eyes, the boy tilted his head, where a woman wearing a clean blue uniform with a yellow tie, blue boots covering her feet.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking!" The boy apologized on the ground.

"Are you Brendan?" The woman asked curiously.

He blinked, both him and Growlithe glancing at each other. They turned back to the woman.

"Yes…?" Brendan admitted.

"Ah, well then, here's your Mystery Gift! Have fun with it!" She told him, taking a small brown box from behind her and tossing it to Brendan, who fumbled with the package in his hands.

Brendan stared down at the package, blinking. His mouth gaped open as if to ask a question, but found that the woman he bumped into was gone, hardly any trace of her left except for the box he held in his hands.

"Uh…?" Brendan stood up, then glanced at Growlithe, who shrugged using his dog shoulders.

Brendan stared at the box warily, eyeing it carefully. Growlithe walked over and gently pawed the box as if expecting something to burst out and attack the two. Brendan gulped, reaching for the box flaps, pushing them out of the way. Wrapped in what appeared to be a collection of leaves was another sphere, distinguishable by a red top poking out of the foliage. Brendan took the sphere out of the box, brushing off leaves from it.

"...A Poké Ball?" He muttered, inspecting the sphere.

Growlithe tilted his head. Brendan gave it an experimental toss onto the ground, where it rolled forward, then halted on the soft grass. The two stared at it for a while, a light breeze rolling by, but aside from that, nothing happened. The two shrugged, Brendan going to pick up the Poké Ball, when it burst open at the last second, sending Brendan reeling back. The pup barked at the creature being released from the Poké Ball cautiously. The light from the Poké Ball faded slowly, leaving the creature to be exposed in all its terrifying glory. Which just so happened to be a small pixie like animal.

"Bii!" The little green fairy creature cheered.

Brendan and Growlithe stared at the Pokémon incredulously. The fairy had a pair of thing antennae sticking out from its head, with big bright blue eyes and a rather small frame altogether. Brendan then immediately took his backpack off his back, digging through one of the pockets quickly, and pulled out a small red device of sorts, raising it up to the creature's level. The screen on the device initialized itself quickly, the name "Pokédex" displayed at the top quickly, then began displaying a bio of sorts of the creature in question.

"...'Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon'?! Wha?!" Brendan gasped, staring up at Celebi.

Celebi waved, flittering around joyfully. Brendan blinked, standing up.

"Growlithe, I think we were just given a legendary." Brendan put simply.

Growlithe blinked. The two of them rejoiced quickly with a quick burst of cheers, then returned their attention to Celebi, who was looking down at the two curiously.

"...What do you think we should do today with our new friend?" Brendan asked his pup.

Growlithe pondered this, lying down on the ground in thought, a puzzled look on its face. Brendan did the same, hand on his chin. Even Celebi followed their lead, twiddling its antennae in thought. A rumbling sound answered for them.

Brendan stared down at his stomach. "Breakfast?"

The Pokémon began nodding in agreement. Brendan nodded, then gestured for them to follow him down the dirt path, making their way towards a suitable place to eat.

* * *

The company of three found themselves approaching a town of sorts. Brendan sighed in relief, happy that they might finally find somewhere to eat. They walked straight into the town, taking in the sights and sounds.

"Huh?!" Brendan gasped.

For the most part, the town was a bustling modernized town, with buildings ranging to shopping malls to red buildings known universally as Pokémon Centers. A sign reading, "Lilycove City" greeted them. However, as they walked through the town, they realized soon that something was off.

Namely the dozens of Celebis flying around freely.

Maybe not exactly freely, but every person in town who walked by had a Celebi fluttering by their side. Brendan could've sworn they had just passed by a pair of children jumping rope with the two Celebis at both ends working the ropes. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. Ignoring the oddities of the town for the most part, Brendan made his way to a what appeared to be a small motel. Smiling lightly (and silently scolding himself for not taking the chance to stay in the motel in the first place), Brendan, Growlithe, and his own Celebi made their way to the motel, passing several other Celebi owners on the way. They passed a sign on their way to the motel that read, "Cove Lily Motel, Remember us as 'Cove Lily' of Lilycove", and entered through a glass door, greeted by a medium-sized room. A television sat at the far end next to a staircase on to the left; a poster of a tropical palm tree and set of curtains leading into a room on the right. Multiple short wooden tables with pillows for seats laid about, beckoning for Brendan and his Pokémon companions to sit down. They did just that, albeit somewhat unnerved by the amounts of Celebi currently outside.

Brendan sighed, leaning on the table with his elbow, holding his face's cheek. "Something really weird is going on. Why are there so many Celebis all of a sudden?"

Growlithe laid its head on the table as well, frowning, staring up at their own Celebi as if it were some sort of freak of nature. Celebi stared at the ground with a downcast expression, Growlithe flinching at its own folly.

"C'mon Growlithe, it's just a few Celebis. That doesn't change the fact that we were gifted a legendary, it'll be fine. Hey, how about I buy you two some food? Maybe that will take your mind off...this." Brendan offered.

At the mention of something to eat, both of the Pokémon rejoiced in place. Brendan smiled, looking around. A man draped in an apron walked up to them, with yet another Celebi following suit. Brendan's smile faltered slightly in genuinity, but he still retained the facial expression in an attempt to remain polite.

"Welcome to Cove Lily Motel, would you like to book a room?" The man asked.

Brendan shook his head, quickly glancing at the Celebi hovering above the man's shoulder. "No thanks, I was just wondering if we could get a bite to eat?"

The man stared at Brendan, then looked to his two companions. "I see you got one of them too, huh?'

"The Celebi?" Brendan asked, the man nodding.

"Hmm, not surprising. Wait here, I'll whip something up.." The man said, retreating behind the curtains.

Brendan waited there calmly, watching Celebi and Growlithe romp around a bit. Out of curiousity, Brendan reached into his backpack, taking his Pokédex out, scanning Celebi again.

" _Hmm...Grass and Psychic type? I bet Celebi has some amazing moves!"_ Brendan smirked, scanning the bio of Celebi, only to be somewhat disappointed. _"'Confusion', 'Recover', 'Heal Bell', and 'Safeguard'. Well, it's something…"_

Brendan shut off the Pokédex, staring up at Celebi. It seemed to be having fun with Growlithe, spinning around in the air above the pup, who gladly barked at it. Brendan smiled lightly, glad that at least his Pokémon were getting along. He then looked away from the two, noticing parting in the curtains ahead. The motel employee walked out with a stack of pancakes, berries topped on it with butter and syrup drenched down the fluffy meal, a fork and knife at the ready, glinting in the light of morning. Brendan's eyes nearly shot open. Growlithe and Celebi halted as well, a bowl full of various berries coming their way as well. The employee set down the food on the table in front of them, then grinned.

"Today it's on the house, we're celebrating this...occasion." He explained, glancing to his own Celebi, who gave the best thumbs-up it could with only three stubby fingers. "Enjoy."

The three sat in shock for a while, watching the employee walk back behind the curtains.

"Oh my gosh...THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Brendan nearly screamed.

Growlithe howled its approval, digging into the bowl of berries in tandem with Brendan gobbling up his own food, demolishing the pancakes joyfully. Celebi hummed to itself, picking up a random berry, then bit into it. Its irises grew exponentially, and Celebi began cheering, flittering its wings about rapidly, flying around the room in circles.

"Whoa! Celebi must've really like that berry." Brendan smirked between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Celebi continued spinning about the room.

"...Really liked it." Brendan said, slowly ceasing his crusade on the lands of pancakes.

Celebi spun and spun, until suddenly a blue light emanated from its antennae. Growlithe stopped stuffing its mouth with fruits and stared at Celebi with Brendan. Celebi began glowing blue, the room enveloped in a bright light, the three disappearing in said light…

* * *

...And ending up stranded elsewhere, the plate and bowl of food dropping on the ground by them. Celebi stopped spinning, then sat down contently on the rocky ground below, promptly beginning to sleep.

"Uh…" Brendan stammered.

Growlithe looked around the place, peering up into the sky. The pup immediately took cover when a large winged Pokémon soared past, scattering the pup. Brendan's mouth gaped open. He quickly retrieved his Pokédex from his backpack, scanning the offending winged Pokémon.

"'Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon'..." Brendan gulped.

He and Growlithe took a look around. Other prehistoric looking Pokémon roamed fields, oceans, and mountains, all without a hint of modernization in sight, minus Brendan. Large behemoths let loose roars that shook forests, deadly predators snatched up lesser Pokémon from rivers, and it overall just looked like a world full of savage, pure nature. Brendan dropped the Pokédex, mouth agape. He glanced down at Celebi and poked it. No response, except for bit of sleepy twitching.

Brendan's own eyes twitched, the boy carefully lying Celebi on the ground in front of him, sitting on his knees. "...Arceus, why!?" Brendan shouted to the sky, Growlithe howling with him.

* * *

-Yesterday-

"You did what?!"

"I created and distributed Celebis across the world for all of them to enjoy, what's wrong with that?"

"Uh, a lot of things?! Isn't that-"

"Worried that the Celebi being mistreated? Don't despair! The Pokémon world is filled with kindred spirits. Each Celebi will find a well deserved home. After all, since when has Celebi been manipulated to evil lengths?"

*cough* Pokémon 4ever *cough*

"...That just seems like it would unbalance nature horribly. Are you sure you're fine Arceus? Did you lose sleep last night? Darkrai or Cresselia must have quite the explanation..."

"Of course, nothing to worry about Giratina, it was all my decision."

"...I don't like this. Overpopulation is already an issue with the Wurmples and Zigzagoons in the tall grass, and the time-space continuum is already fractured enough as it is...what if the Celebis learn how totime travel?"

"Ah! Don't fret, I've...take precautions to...ensure that the Celebis under no circumstances can time travel like the originals."

"...Alright, I trust you. Just promise you won't do this again without our consent ALL of our consent."

"Ah...yes, about that…"

"What?"

"I've already sent out thousands of Mews."

"ARCEUS!"

* * *

AN: Pokémon Legendary distributions have so many theoretical unforeseen consequences, I'm surprised the Pokémon universe isn't extremely shattered at this point. Oh well, there's always the uncaught Arceus somewhere out there that MIGHT fix everything. It's just really silly how someone can catch tons of legendaries without inflicting problems on nature in their game. Maybe that could be a Pokémon Sun and Moon mechanic? I dunno, just spitballing here.

Thanks for reading regardless, this is ThePizzaLovingTurtle, off to spend five hours petting a Growlithe to max affection! Sayonara!


End file.
